Gryffindor Love
by Valenort
Summary: Hermione lucha contra lo que siente por su amiga pelirroja mientras esta practica en el campo de quidditch


Y ahí vas, encima de tu escoba, con tu melena hecha de fuego siendo agitada por el viento… haciendo múltiples jugadas las cuales me son imposibles reconocer… y tú lo sabes, porque cuando llegas al suelo y caminas hacia mí, con ese sensual movimiento de caderas, me miras con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes.  
>"¿Lograste identificar alguna?" me preguntas aunque ya sepas la respuesta<br>"No" admito con un rubor en mis mejillas, entonces ríes levemente  
>"Es la quinta vez que hago los mismos movimientos en esta semana y aun no puedes retenerlos" dices aun con tu sonrisa deslumbrante bailando en tus labios<br>"Sabes que jamás he entendido de Quidditch" me excuso sonriendo a modo de disculpa "por más que estudie los movimientos no logro identificarlos" me lamento  
>"Por primera vez no vas a poder encontrar solución en los libros" me dices "Para aprender hay que llevarlo a la práctica" dices con un brillo malicioso en los ojos al tiempo que tomas mi mano y me llevas al centro del campo<br>"¿de qué….?" No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando caigo en la cuenta, pero es muy tarde, porque tu ya habías montado sobre tu escoba, y con uno de tus rápidos pero gráciles movimientos, habías hecho que yo subiera también "¡NO!" grito pero sonríes y ya habías dado una patada en el suelo haciendo que nos eleváramos, me aferre a tu cintura, pequeña y marcada.  
>"¿Ves lo fácil que es?" preguntas riendo, y yo quedo embobada escuchando esa el dulce sonido de tu risa, que no era fuerte y grave como la de Ron, pero que no era chillona y molesta como la que soltaba Fleur cuando le reía las gracias a Bill. No, porque la de Ginny era mejor, era perfecta, dulce, tierna y majestuosa y también llena de inocencia. Era por eso que ella, Hermione Jane Granger se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley, la primera Weasley en generaciones, la chica que tenía a medio Hogwarts a sus pies, la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Se había enamorado de ella por esa risa, estaba enamorada de cada una de sus pecas, estaba enamorada de sus gestos, de cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando se molestaba, de cómo sonreía casi imperceptiblemente cuando se le ocurría una broma, de su melena roja como el fuego que se revolvía a causa del viento cuando ella remontaba las brisas con su escoba, de todo, simplemente la amaba. Y luego recuerdo… recuerdo que no soy yo la que ocupa tu corazón como tu ocupas el mío, recuerdo a un joven de pelo alborotado color azabache, y unos ojos verde esmeralda, recuerdo como lo miras y sonríes, recuerdo las veces que lloraste cuando él no te correspondía, y recuerdo que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo, solo por no ser él.<br>"¿Estás bien?" preguntas cuando no respondo "¿estoy yendo muy rápido?" me preguntas disminuyendo la velocidad, al final decides aterrizar, luego desmontas de tu escoba y me miras con preocupación "Herms, estas pálida" me dices tocando mi mejilla, y ese tacto me quema, pero no era una quemazón odiosa, sino una reconfortante.  
>"Todo bien Ginn" te digo forzando una sonrisa, pero tú siempre tan perceptiva me miras con reproche.<br>"no me mientas, te conozco, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntas, y por más que quiero decírtelo, gritárselo a todo el mundo, decir que te amo y que me destrozas con cada nueva conquista que haces, aunque quiera hacerlo, no puedo, asá que opto por mentir otra vez  
>"Es que ibas muy rápido, ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrada" digo, y esta vez pareces creerlo<br>"Está bien" dices aun con ciertas dudas, te das media vuelta y yo suspiro de alivio "si no me quieres contar lo entiendo, pero no tenías que mentirme así, estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con Quidditch" me dices mordazmente, tu, siempre tan perceptiva, no creo que nadie haya podido engañarte alguna vez.  
>"Ginny yo…."<br>"no tienes porqué explicarme" me cortas en seco aun dándome la espalda "total, solo soy la hermana de Ron, ¿no?, porque habrías de contarme" dices con un deje de tristeza mientras noto como tus hombros tiritan levemente.  
>"Ginny sabes perfectamente que no es eso" intento excusarme, pero tú te das vuelta mirándome de frente, observo las lágrimas que surcaban tus pálidas mejillas cubiertas de pecas "Ginn, no es para tanto"<br>"¿Qué no es para tanto? Pues sí que es para tanto, ¡Creí que confiabas en mí! ¡Que podíamos contarnos lo que sea! Yo siempre te cuento lo que me pasa, pero al parecer tú no tienes esa confianza en mí" me dices dolida  
>"no lo entenderías" balbuceo al verte así<br>"Claro, como yo nunca entiendo nada" dices dándote media vuelta y corres hacia la salida del campo  
>"Ginn…" digo al ver cómo te alejas rápidamente, corro hacia ti "¡Ginny!" grito<br>"Déjame Hermione" me respondes, en eso logro darte alcance sujetando tu brazo "Suéltame!" me dices con furia contenida sin darme la cara  
>"Ginn..."<br>"Que me sueltes maldita sea" me dices aun de espaldas, y yo casi cedo, pero no, te sujeté con más fuerza y en ese instante mande al diablo que amaras a otro, o que te alejaras, en ese minuto lo único que me importaba era que yo había tirado suavemente de tu brazo haciendo que te des vuelta, y que yo había posado mis labios sobre los tuyos… y que tú me respondías suavemente, me separo y te miro a los ojos.  
>"Ginn…" empiezo a decir, pero tú me cortas, echando tus brazos a mi cuello y uniendo tus labios con los míos otra vez… y eso estaba bien… porque sabía que de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser así… todo iba a estar bien.<p>

FIN


End file.
